Sodor Steamworks
The Sodor Steamworks, introduced in Hero of the Rails, is situated along the main line at Crovan's Gate. It is the repair yard for the steam engines on the North Western and Skarloey Railways, where all the essential components for steam engines are made and heavy overhauls are carried out. The company's logo is a chimney with steam coming out surrounded by a large cog wheel and can be found on their locomotives, rolling stock, vehicles and staff uniforms. Equipment Equipment at the Steamworks includes: * Transfer Table with dual gauge rails * Turntable * Foundry * Forge with a steam hammer * Boiler Shop * Machinery Area with Lathes * Painting Area * Hot-Air Blowers * Locomotive Hoist * Inspection Pit * Assembly Area with standard gauge and narrow gauge railway lines * Storage Shed outside the Steamworks for Kevin and Victor to sleep at night * Coal hopper on the side of the building Trivia * Whilst the feature-length special Hero of the Rails was being developed, David Eves came up with the creation of the Sodor Steamworks as one of his last contributions. The idea was luckily accepted by the writers and the new animators. * Although it is titled the Sodor Steamworks, Diesel engines have been repaired there before. * In the fifteenth season, Henry got his "special coal" from the hopper here. However, it was confirmed in King of the Railway that Henry does not need "special coal" anymore, so it may just be a normal coal hopper now. * The Skarloey Railway connects with the Steamworks. * From the thirteenth season until the sixteenth season (excluding The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, and The Early Bird), the area around the transfer table was brown, but since King of the Railway, it has become grey again. * As of the eighteenth season, there are barriers at each berth of the Steamworks. In the latter half of the same season, the buffers near the turntable have been removed and the narrow-gauge track has been re-positioned by a few feet. The turntable itself also gains a second track, running perpendicular to the original. However, early storyboard artwork from the fifteenth season suggests that this may have been planned a lot earlier. Merchandise * Take-n-Play (two versions) * TrackMaster * Wooden Railway (reintroduced 2014) * Wind-up Trains * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Tomica Gallery File:HeroOfTheRails136.png File:HeroOfTheRails138.png File:HeroOfTheRails139.png File:HeroOfTheRails140.png File:HeroOfTheRails141.png File:HeroOfTheRails142.png File:PlayTime32.png File:SteamySodor35.png|The transfer table File:SteamySodor26.png File:SteamySodor27.png|A worker cleans Henry's firebox File:SteamySodor18.png|Spencer on the hoist File:SteamySodor8.png|Thomas inside the Steamworks File:SteamySodor5.png File:HeroOfTheRails320.png File:CreakyCranky25.png File:TickledPink8.png File:TheEarlyBird19.png|Kevin and Victor's shed File:TheEarlyBird17.png|Aerial view of the Steamworks File:TheEarlyBird9.png|The Steamworks at night File:TimeForaStory30.png|Kevin, Victor, and Thomas with Annie and Clarabel at the Steamworks File:TimeForaStory28.png|Victor outside the Steamworks File:Percy'sParcel21.png File:Percy'sParcel22.png File:Percy'sParcel24.png|A Steamworks workman File:Percy'sParcel25.png|The hot-air blowers File:Percy'sParcel26.png|Percy in the hot-air bay File:Toby'sNewWhistle3.png|Victor and Toby File:SlippySodor5.png File:SlippySodor3.png File:SlippySodor4.png|Thomas on the steamworks turntable File:TheBiggestPresentofAll33.png File:DayoftheDiesels284.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay39.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay4.png File:EdwardTheHero2.png|Edward behind the Steamworks File:KingoftheRailway375.png File:GordonRunsDry44.png|The Steamworks in the seventeenth season File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend17.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable61.png|The Steamworks in the eighteenth season File:LongLostFriend51.png|Gator in the Steamworks File:LongLostFriend60.png File:DuncantheHumbug67.png|Rusty, Luke, Duncan and Mr. Percival at the Steamworks File:TheAdventureBegins27.png|Thomas after being painted in the Steamworks File:ThomasandSirTophamHattattheSteamworks.jpg|A promo shot of Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt outside the Steamworks File:ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo.jpg|Thomas promo File:ThomasattheSodorSteamworkspromo2.jpg File:EdwardattheSteamworkspromo.png|Edward promo File:TobyCGIPromo3.jpg|Toby promo File:Thomas,Hiro,Charlie,KevinandVictorattheSodorSteamworks.jpg|Thomas, Hiro, Charlie, Victor and Kevin promo File:HerooftheRailsWii12.jpg|Percy outside the steamworks in the Hero of the Rails Wii game File:KevinTheSteamieStoryBoard2.jpg|The Steamworks in a fifteenth season storyboard File:SodorSteamworksPoster.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayRepairandGoStation.jpg|Wooden Railway File:2014WoodenRailwaySteamworks.png|2014 Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayEngineLiftRepairShop.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaySodorSteamworksRepairShedPrototype.jpg|Take-n-Play Prototype File:Take-n-PlaySodorSteamworks.jpg File:TrackMasterSpinandFixThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Spin and Fix Thomas set File:MegaBloksWorkingHardattheSodorSteamworks.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksThomasattheSodorSteamworks.jpg File:TomicaSodorSteamworks.jpg|Tomica File:Wind-upSteamworks.jpg|Wind-up Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Skarloey Railway